The Secret
by yuunicorn
Summary: Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin berusaha menguak rahasia sekolah mereka. Apa rahasia tersebut? Mampukah mereka menguaknya? It's remake story, jadi kalau ada yang pernah membacanya, jangan nuduh yang macam-macam. DBSK. slight!YunJae. slight!YooSu. Changmin-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SECRET!**

**Author:**

yuunicorn

**Genre:**

friendship

school life

mystery

slight!yaoi

**Rating:**

PG

**Cast(s):**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

**Disclaimer:**

The casts belong to their own selves

The story belongs to the author – yuunicorn

**A/N:**

The story is inspired by Harry Potter and Chamber of Secret

It's a remake story

**Warning:**

No beta-reading. No editing. Typo(s) everywhere

No Bash. No Flame

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada di titik puncak dan keadaan _Dong Bang School_ – sekolah elite terkemuka di Seoul tampak lengang. Hanya terlihat beberapa staff dan guru yang tidak sedang mengajar yang berlalu-lalang, dan juga beberapa siswa yang sengaja keluar kelas untuk urusan tertentu.

Saat ini memang sudah memasuki jam pelajaran terakhir. Beberapa dari para siswa di setiap kelasnya sudah tak bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran, terlebih dengan cuaca panas seperti saat ini. Mereka memilih sibuk sendiri – tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan oleh guru didepan kelas. Sama halnya dengan yang terjadi di sebuah kelas, tepatnya di kelas XI-1 yang terletak di lantai dua gedung _Dong Bang School_ di area lingkar satu karena sekolah ini memang terbagi menjadi dua bagian, yaitu area lingkar satu – area gedung sekolah, dan area lingkar dua – area asrama untuk siswa yang memilih untuk tinggal disana. Hampir seluruh siswa tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru. Mereka sibuk mengobrol sendiri dengan teman sebangku atau melakukan hal-hal lain asal tidak mendengarkan sang guru. Namun, ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang masih tetap menyimak penjelasan guru mereka.

"Membosankan sekali," celetuk salah seorang siswa berambut blonde yang duduk di pojok belakang kelas. Jelas sekali raut wajah bosan di wajahnya yang cantik. _Eits_, jangan salah duga, siswa ini bukanlah siswa perempuan karena menyebut wajahnya cantik. Dia siswa laki-laki yang memang terkenal dengan wajah cantiknya – _pretty boy_. Dia bernama Jaejoong – Kim Jaejoong, anak dari salah satu donatur terbesar sekaligus cucu dari kepala sekolah _Dong Bang School_. Sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan wajah cantiknya, namun dia tak pernah menggunakan kekuasaan keluarganya untuk berbuat semena-mena. Dia malah terkenal ramah pada semua orang, tapi jangan sampai mencari perkara dengannya karena dia tak akan segan untuk menghajar orang itu. Dia termasuk siswa berprestasi di _Dong Bang School_ meskipun dia sering melanggar peraturan sekolah, seperti mengecat rambutnya menjadi blonde seperti sekarang.

"Kapan pelajaran sejarah _Dong Bang_ tidak membosankan, _eoh_?" bisik teman sebangkunya, kemudian kembali mencatat materi yang ditulis di _whiteboard_ sambil menyimak penjelasan guru. Seorang siswa laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan mata musang yang menempel sempurna di wajah tampannya yang kecil. Rambutnya sedikit panjang dan berwarna kecoklatan. Dia adalah Jung Yunho, dia juga anak salah satu donatur di Dong Bang School. Sifatnya yang berkharisma dan ramah pada semua orang membuatnya terlihat lebih sempurna. _Well_ – sebenarnya dia sama seperti Jaejoong yang suka melanggar peraturan, meskipun dirinya juga ada pada daftar siswa berprestasi. Dan Yunho bisa dibilang satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan Jaejoong jika _pretty boy_ itu sudah mengamuk atau _lose control_.

"Hoaaamm – " terdengar suara menguap yang berasal dari siswa laki-laki yang duduk didepan Jaejoong. Matanya sudah hampir mengatup karena mengantuk. Dia adalah Park Yoochun. Dia mendapat julukan sang _Cassanova_ karena keahliannya menaklukan hati para siswa, baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Tak sedikit yang menjadi korbannya. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena Yoochun memiliki wajah tampan dengan pipi gembilnya dan juga lesung pipi yang menawan kala dia tersenyum atau tertawa. Selain itu dia adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya. _Well_ – sangat baik untuk dijadikan gandengan untuk mereka yang matre, bukan? Dan lagi-lagi, karena Yoochun juga berteman baik dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho, dia juga sering melanggar peraturan dan jangan kaget – dia juga masuk dalam jajaran siswa berprestasi.

"_Ya! Ireona, paboya!_" siswa laki-laki yang duduk disamping Yoochun menjitak kepala sang _Cassanova_ agar dia tidak tertidur. Wajah manisnya terlihat kesal karena Yoochun tak menggubris tegurannya. Kalian tahu? Jika Jaejoong mendapat julukan _pretty boy_, maka siswa laki-laki manis ini mendapat julukan _cutie boy_. Tidak ada yang tidak gemas melihatnya. _He's really cute_. Siapa dia? Dia adalah Kim Junsu, anak dari artis terkenal di Korea Selatan. Junsu itu anak yang polos dan menggemaskan, membuat Yoochun sering kali mengelabuhinya. _Well_ – meskipun dia tahu Yoochun itu sering mengelabuhinya, dia tak pernah marah besar. Mungkin hanya ngambek sebentar karena dia gampang sekali luluh dengan rayuan sang _Cassanova_. Tapi sebenarnya dia siswa yang berprestasi, sama seperti tiga temannya yang lain. Hanya bedanya, Junsu termasuk siswa yang jarang atau hampir tidak pernah melanggar peraturan.

"Hei, _duckbutt_! Kau berisik sekali!" kesal seorang siswa laki-laki yang duduk disebelah Yunho. Dia melotot pada Junsu yang dipanggilnya _duckbutt_, tapi Junsu malah menjulurkan lidah padanya, membuatnya semakin sebal. Tapi tentu saja tak sampai membuahkan sebuah pertengkaran dengan Junsu. Dia lebih memilih kembali fokus pada pelajaran dengan sesekali tangannya bergerak ke dalam laci meja untuk mencomot _snack_ yang memang selalu disediakannya disana. _Food monster_, itulah julukannya karena nafsu makannya yang bisa dibilang – _wow_! Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi berat badannya. Dia tetap tinggi menjulang diantara teman-temannya. _You know who_? Dia adalah Shim Changmin. Siswa paling jenius di sekolah. Anak dari seorang ilmuwan terkemuka. Dia adalah yang termuda di di kelas XI karena dulu dia mengikuti program percepatan. Namun saat kelas XI, dia memilih program reguler. Dia bilang ingin merasakan hidup normal sama seperti siswa lainnya, tidak hanya belajar dan belajar. Tapi sepengetahuan Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu – yang namanya Shim Changmin itu tidak pernah belajar.

Kelima siswa yang disebutkan diatas memang siswa-siswa berprestasi yang sering mengharumkan nama _Dong Bang School_, baik di bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Namun tingkah mereka berbanding terbalik dengan prestasi mereka – kecuali Junsu tentunya. Lihat saja di kelas saat ini, Jaejoong sibuk dengan _gadget_ canggih keluaran terbaru berbentuk _tablet_ yang baru saja didapatnya dari sang ayah untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Yunho memang sibuk mencatat pelajaran, tetapi satu tangannya yang bebas juga ikut sibuk mengelus-elus selangkangan Jaejoong yang terlihat biasa saja, walau _pretty boy_ itu sesekali mendesah pelan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoochun? Sang _Cassanova_ itu sepertinya sudah berada di alam lain. Kepalanya sudah terkulai diatas meja. Matanya terpejam. Dia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan suara-suara disekitarnya. Junsu – _no comment_! Secara dia sepertinya yang paling waras diantara yang lainnya. Dia mencatat dan menyimak dengan seksama pelajaran sejarah _Dong Bang_ yang sangat membosankan. Dan Changmin sibuk mencomoti _snack_-nya dengan tetap memperhatikan sang guru. _See_? Sangat berbanding terbalik kelakuan mereka, bukan?

"_Any questions so far?_" guru Kim – guru sejarah _Dong Bang_ itu mengakhiri penjelasannya di depan kelas. Yoochun yang mendengar ucapan guru Kim itu seketika bangun dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya, begitu pula dengan Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin. Guru Kim menggeleng-gelengkan kepala setelah sejenak tadi memperhatikan satu per satu muridnya. "_Well_ – jika tidak ada pertanyaan –"

"Ada," sela Changmin cepat dengan tangan sudah teracung keatas. Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu serempak menoleh kearah Changmin dengan mimik wajah tak percaya atau lebih tepatnya ber-_sweat drop_ ria. Apa lagi saat ini mereka melihat mimik wajah serius dari _food monster_ itu. Guru Kim tersenyum menanggapi. Dia bersyukur masih ada yang memperhatikan pelajarannya, terlebih dia adalah si jenius Shim Changmin.

'_Andai bapak tahu seperti apa Changmin sebenarnya,'_ pikir Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu bersamaan seolah mengerti yang dipikirkan guru Kim mereka.

"Ya, Changmin?" guru Kim mempersilahkan si jenius itu untuk mengajukan pertanyaannya. Changmin tampak berpikir. Dia terlihat ragu untuk bertanya, tapi keingintahuannya lebih mendominasi sehingga akhirnya diapun bicara.

"_It's about_ – " sejenak Changmin menatap guru Kim yang berdiri di depan kelas. "_Dong Bang School legend_," sambungnya.

"_Nde?_" guru Kim meyakinkan pendengarannya. "_Legend?_"

Changmin mengangguk mantap. "_Dong Bang_ _chamber_ – apa benar ruangan itu ada di sekolah ini?" tanyanya kemudian. Guru Kim mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Changmin pun jadi ikut mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apakah pertanyaan yang diajukannya itu salah? Sedangkan siswa lainnya mulai memperhatikan. _Dong Bang_ _Chamber_ – hal baru yang tidak pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya. Dalam pelajaran pun guru Kim tak pernah menyinggungnya.

Dan tak lama Guru Kim tertawa pelan. "Dari mana kau mendengar itu, nak?" Guru Kim bertanya disela senyum yang menurut Changmin adalah senyum meremehkan.

"Itu – " Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya jika dia sudah masuk ke dalam _district_ terlarang perpustakaan. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, yang ada dia bakal mendapat detensi. Si jenius ini sepertinya mendapat kesulitan untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan guru Kim. Diliriknya empat temannya yang masih melihat kearahnya. Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu tahu arti dari lirikan Changmin. Dia meminta pertolongan mereka. Segera saja keempatnya itu berpikir keras hingga akhirnya Junsu menyahut.

"Dari seorang _haraboji_," Junsu menyahut asal yang langsung mendapat sambutan ekspresi _sweat-drop_ dari empat temannya, terlebih Changmin.

'Dasar _duckbutt_, selalu bicara tanpa berpikir dulu!' runtuk Changmin dalam hati.

"_Haraboji?_" guru Kim menaikkan sebelah alis lagi. Terlihat sekali kalau guru itu tak langsung percaya jawaban muridnya yang terkenal polos itu. Junsu mengangguk, lalu menatap bergantian Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Changmin – mencari persetujuan dari mereka.

"Benar kan, Chun?" Junsu menepuk pundak Yoochun agar Yoochun mendukungnya. Mau tak mau Yoochun mengangguk – berusaha senatural mungkin agar guru Kim percaya. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun jadi ikut mengangguk.

"Kalian kenal dia?" guru Kim bertanya lagi.

"_Aniyo_, kami tidak sengaja bertemu _haraboji_ itu di toko buku," jawab Yunho meyakinkan. Dalam hati sebenarnya dia takut juga kalau sampai ketahuan. "Mungkin _haraboji_ itu alumnus sekolah ini, _who knows_? Karena dia langsung mengenali seragam kami waktu itu," lanjutnya asal dengan mengangkat bahu – menunjukkan ketidaktahuannya.

Guru Kim mengangguk seolah menerima penjelasan mereka. "Lalu _haraboji_ itu bilang apa?" kembali Guru Kim bertanya untuk mengorek informasi lebih detail. Yeah – meskipun dia bisa menerima penjelasan mereka, tetapi bukan berarti dia percaya sepenuhnya.

"_Well_, kalo itu —" Changmin angkat bicara lagi. "Sebenarnya _haraboji_ itu hanya bilang kalau sekolah kita memiliki ruang khusus yang selalu dipakai para pendiri untuk bertemu,"

"_Haraboji_ itu juga bilang kalau di ruangan itu banyak sekali peninggalan mereka," Changmin menjelaskan panjang lebar. Dan tanpa disadarinya perhatian seluruh kelas saat ini benar-benar beralih padanya.

"_So_ – " celetuk Jaejoong setelah keheningan cukup lama seusai penjelasan Changmin, memperlihatkan ekspresi antusiasnya – yang tentu saja pura-pura – pada guru Kim untuk mengalihkan perhatian guru tersebut agar tidak terus-menerus menatap Changmin seolah ingin membedah isi otak jenius pemuda itu. "Apa ruangan itu benar-benar ada, guru Kim?"

Guru Kim mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong, tetapi tak langsung menjawabnya. Sejenak dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Dan tak disangka, seluruh siswa menunjukkan antusias mereka menunggu jawaban sang guru. Selama guru Kim mengajar di kelas tersebut, dia belum pernah melihat antusias dari para siswanya untuk mengetahui sejarah sekolah mereka. Guru Kim berpikir sejenak – bukankah legenda itu juga bagian dari sejarah sekolah?

"Baiklah –" akhirnya guru Kim memutuskan untuk menceritakannya. Dia harap setelah ini antusias para siswa untuk belajar sejarah _Dong Bang_ semakin bertambah – tidak hanya sesaat saja.

"Jadi legenda itu benar?" celetuk Yoochun.

.

.

.

Mau tahu kelanjutannya? kunjungi blog-ku aja ([ yuunicornfics.[wordpress].com])


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, maaf ini bukan update. Buat temen-temen yang tidak bisa buka blognya, silahkan coba yuunicornfics-wordpress-com

Fanfic ini sudah complete disana, termasuk epilog-nya.

Terima kasih.

yuunicorn


End file.
